VHS
by Melanocortin1
Summary: Chloe comes home to find Beca doing something surprising to say the least. Fluff and sillyness to ensure.


I own nothing related to Pitch Perfect or Disney and any of their characters or anything else in this story.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chloe walked in the door of her shared apartment with Beca earlier than usual after what felt like the longest day at work ever. Sighing as she dropped her purse to the floor hoping to have a major cuddling session with her girlfriend. Her boss had been especially hard on her for no reason today, just thinking about it started making her upset again. She's broken out of her thoughts to see stacks of VHS tapes lying around everywhere and Beca hunched behind the TV cursing while trying to set up what looks like a VHS player.

Really unsure of what's going on, "Babe, what are you doing?"

Beca snapped her head up, wide eyed and surprised, but she soon sported a huge grin upon seeing the red head. "Hey! You're home early, how was work?" Beca got up from the floor and headed to her girlfriend, wrapping her arms tightly around her waist and giving her a kiss on the lips.

Chloe buried her face into the brunettes neck and took a deep breath, taking in her girlfriends sweet smell. She pulled back slightly, "Ugh it was awful. My boss is such an ass! Nothing I did today was good enough for him, even if it's the same quality of work as I've done before. He just nitpicked everything and then ended up making me do everything all over again. I don't get what his deal was. So I just left after I dropped off the revised report in his box, if he has a problem with it he can tell me tomorrow. All I've wanted to do all day is just come home and see you." Chloe resumed her position, laying her head on Beca's shoulder and sighed heavily, slumping her own shoulders and leaned into her girlfriend.

Beca kissed the side of Chloe's head and rubbed her back. "Aww babe I'm sorry. Maybe he was just having an off day, though that doesn't excuse him from being such a dick. But maybe tomorrow will be better. Plus I'm sure your report is great, so he should have no complaints." Beca wholeheartedly tried to encourage her girlfriend.

The red head could only mumble "Maybe." into Beca's neck and pulled back away from her again to look into the brunettes eyes. "You avoided the question earlier though. What were you doing with the TV and why are there so many VHS tapes lying around?"

Beca smiled widely again and led her girlfriend to the couch to sit. Chloe looked around at the tapes, noticing that they were all kids movies like, The Lion King, Snow White, and Aladdin. She looked back at Beca who was staring at her with the huge grin still plastered on her face.

"Well today I was at a secondhand store looking at records, when I spotted a bunch of these VHS tapes on a shelf. I couldn't help myself I just had to get them AND the VHS player was only five bucks!" She excitedly relayed to her girlfriend, throwing her hands into the air at the last statement.

The red head just looked at her girlfriend as though she grew a third eye. "I thought you hated movies? You always go on about how they're so predictable and you can't stand to watch them. So what, you just got a wild hair and went with it? I mean not that I'm complaining or anything, but this sure is a surprise coming from the movie hating queen." Chloe chuckled, as she looked at all the movies lying around. "The one store had this many videos?"

Beca blushed a little and looked sheepish, casting her eyes downwards so she didn't have to look her girlfriend in the eyes. "No... I went to all the second hand stores I could find in town to get them all."

Chloe's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. "You mean you went all over town for all of these? Now I really gotta hear the reason behind this, Mitchell. Spill. What's the reason that has you, "Miss Beca Mitchell I hate movies badass DJ extraordinaire," running all over town looking for movies?" Using the finger quotes when referring to the red heads new nickname for her girlfriend.

The brunette just rolled her eyes and shook her head at her girlfriends antics. "Well, as I said, I was looking for records and when I saw the tapes I started thinking how no one uses them anymore. Like, we are probably one of the last generations to use VHS tapes! I know there are things like 8-tracks that we never used and everything… But VHS was a part of my childhood and I couldn't just let that go, so I ended up buying all the movies I had when I was a kid." Beca shrugged and gave her girlfriend a faint smile.

Chloe knew there was more behind the story, like how the brunette started hating movies shortly after her parents divorce but wasn't going to push it knowing she will tell her when she is good and ready. Instead she simply stated, "I thought you hated movies."

"I didn't always hate movies, you know. I actually really liked them when I was a kid. These ones aren't predictable like all the rom com's you make me watch. Except the princess ones, they always get the prince in the end. But The Fox and the Hound? I mean sad as shit, but one of the best friendships ever. Robin Hood? He's a damn sly fox ya know. And Cruella de Vil just leaves on the edge of your seat wanting to punch her square in the face the entire time, even if you know what's going to happen in the end."

The red head started giggling at the brunettes use of language and expressions when talking about Disney movies. "Why don't you just buy them on DVD? You'd be able to find them in a set or something."

"No way! It's totally not the same. Everyone is going to forget what it's like to watch the movie backwards at insane speeds just so you can watch it normally. And tapes are way more durable than CD's will ever be. I mean have you ever stepped or fallen on a tape? It fuckin hurts! They're just better." The brunette gave her girlfriend a smug look and crossed her arms over her chest.

Her face softened a little and she began to sport a dopey grin. "Plus I started thinking while I was looking through them. I want our kids to know what it's like to have to rewind a movie in order to watch it. The raw animation of it all on VHS is just amazing. There were no computers used to clean up edges, everything is hand drawn and is an absolute art. You can literally see the drawings move. They need to know the beauty of it all, not be sucked into some of these weird movies people think kids should watch these days. If our kids have to watch any movies, they should watch ones that are actually good."

Chloe gaped at Beca with wide eyes, the brunettes tangent leaving her almost speechless. Beca grinned at her expression, knocking the red head out of her daze, clearing her throat before speaking. "Our kids?" she nearly whispered with hope laced in her voice.

Beca blushed deeply at the realization of her revelation to her girlfriend. "Uh… yea… I mean… I thought maybe… If you want? Yes?" she was furiously blushing and stuttering out some sort of reply, not really sure what her girlfriend would think of them having kids together.

The red head being absolutely giddy just beamed at the brunettes adorableness. "I thought you said you never wanted kids?"

"Well…" The brunette started, seemingly unsure of what to say, but quickly smirked at her girlfriend. "You see, I didn't want children for the longest time, but then of course this red head wormed her way into my life throwing everything upside down from day one and I just love her so much that I can't help but want to have all sorts of aca-babies with her. She's literally changed my way of thinking on life and plagued every other thought I could have."

Chloe gasped, "You want to have aca-babies with me? For real?"

"Of course I do, Chlo. You're the only one I would even think of having aca-babies with. Just as long as we don't really call them aca-babies, because I don't think I could stand that. But little curly haired red heads running around sounds pretty awesome to me."

"And you want our children to grow up watching movies on VHS?"

"What kind of badass mom would I be if I didn't let my kids grow up with VHS's?" The brunette quirked an eyebrow up at her girlfriend, giving some indication that the answer is not a very good one and her ways should not be contested.

Chloe giggled once again and pulled her girlfriend closer to wrap her arms around the brunette. "Alright, you put up a convincing argument, our kids will be super cool and be the only ones to know what a real childhood is about."

"Damn right they will! Now, let's make good use of these movies, Jungle Book is still one of your favorites, right?" The brunette flashed a smile at the red head and was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek.

"Of course it is a classic never gets old!"

"Good, that's what we're going to do right now. Relax and watch this raw awesomeness." The two snuggled together with Chloe practically laying on top of Beca and placing her head on her chest.

Before Chloe knew it, she noticed Beca humming along with the songs as she could feel the vibrations through the brunettes chest. Eventually she broke into full singing with Baloo to the Bare Necessities, seeming to know every single lyric, even wiggling under the red head as she sings. The brunettes goofy actions eliciting a huge giggle from the red head as she joined her girlfriend in the singing.

Chloe, however, was in no way prepared for Beca's actions during the next song. As soon as the notes for The Monkey Song started, the brunette sat up and started heavily bouncing and dancing around in her seat. Jumping up from her seat to fully sing and dance around once King Louie really started getting into it. The red head broke into a giggle fit when Beca pointed at her singing the lyrics "I wanna be like you" thinking it to be absolutely hilarious that her badass girlfriend knows all the lyrics to these songs.

Immediately after the monkeys started making trumpet noises, Beca pulled Chloe off the couch to dance with her. Fully imitating the monkeys and their mouth trumpets and other noises as she spun around and dipped the red head in time with the song, singing the tune the entire time. Chloe was just laughing and having a great time, surprised by her girlfriends dancing skills and seemingly forgetting about her bad day at work. She couldn't help but giggle as Beca continuously scatted along perfectly with the monkeys.

Beca spun Chloe out one last time and stopped her dancing, leaping into the air as soon as Baloo crashed through the door, imitating the moves of the bear on screen still scatting along flawlessly. Chloe soon caught on and started singing and dancing along with Beca to King Louie's part. "A-ba-dudey!"

Beca grinned brightly at Chloe and continued "Well-a-ripanaza"

"A-ba-doba-doy!"

"Well-a-laba-ziney"

"Wall-a-bat wull-a-but

"Zip-a-la-dodey"

"O-o-o-o"

"With a ha-ha-ha-ha"

"Rrr-rrrr" The red head made a snarl face and put up her hands like claws

"Get mad baby!" Beca just threw her suggestive a wink back

"Paddle-ladle-ladle-la"

"la-hada-lada-lato-dodey"

"Hoddle-hoddle-little-do"

"Do-zoo-an-dat-dat-dat"

"Diddle-t diddle-t"

"Zippada-da-habada"

"YOUHUHU I WANNA BE LIKE YOUHUHU!" The two girls belted out and danced together till the song was finished.

They crashed into each other on the couch in a fit of giggles and kisses, slightly out of breath from all the singing, bouncing, and dancing they just did. They calmed down and settled in to watch the rest of the movie. Closer to the end Chloe pulled away from her girlfriend a bit, "I think our kids will be lucky to have a badass mom like you."

Beca grinned and kissed the red head on the forehead, "Not as lucky as they will be to have a mom like you."

The red head beamed then raised her eyebrow, "That means we have to get married first, you know."

Beca blushed slightly and nuzzled back into the red head. "All in due time, Beale."

"I know, but you know we need to have an aca-wedding before we have aca-babies."

Beca rolled her eyes playfully at the use of aca in their future plans. "Of course babe, I wouldn't dream of it any other way." The brunette stated, as she looked up into her girlfriends beautiful blue eyes with so much love, causing the red heads heart to begin to melt.

Beca broke her gaze after a bit and changed the subject, "Now, what movie are we going to watch next? I think a Disney marathon with some pizza sounds pretty awesome right now. What do you think?"

"I think it sounds absolutely amazing." The red head gazed around and thought for a moment before spotting a video on top of one of the stacks and started grinning wildly. "We should watch Mulan, I can't wait to see what you'll do when "I'll Make a Man Out of You" comes on."

"Well Beale, I am mysterious as the dark side of the moon, so we'll just have to see." The brunette winked with a slight smirk on her face, knowing very well what she does when it comes to that song.

The red head laughed knowing all too well how mysterious the brunette was when they first met. Feeling extremely grateful that Beca let her in not long after they started dating, making her feel like the luckiest girl in the world every day and especially right now. She kissed the brunette, smiling into her lips after and mumbled, "You sure are, Mitchell."

* * *

Songs used or mentioned are "The Bare Necessities" and "The Monkey Song" from The Jungle Book and "I'll Make a Man Out of You" from Mulan. I own nothing related to any of those.

I love making Beca look like a dork whenever possible. I also have that scat section stuck in my head from listening to it so many times.

Let me know what you think! I'd appreciate it!


End file.
